Talk:Evade and Escape
just a few notes: the rune of release seems to spawn anywhere there is an empty switch dahaks run at normal speed. i outran one with ninja kyahan at night and it eventually deaggroed. 1500 points for 3 people with 1st-time bonus, so 1000 each on a repeat. --Aurikasura 22:44, 12 August 2006 (EDT) ---- hmm, my party has had varying luck with outrunning dahaks. once they kept drawing us in if we aggro'd them, but another time they did not. --Ichthyos 22:46, 12 August 2006 (EDT) ---- Did you damage them when they began drawing you in? Because quite literally, I ran right by one with the 25% extra speed from Kyahan. He got 2 of my shadows on the way by and then left me alone after I got 40 ilms away. I've noticed it's harder to shed aggro when you have done some damage, though. --Aurikasura 01:21, 13 August 2006 (EDT) ---- We did this one tonight and one of our members got drawn in after agro. From what I was able to tell, if you run in an area where they don't naturally roam they will draw you back into their path and attack you. I can also confirm that the Rune of Release's spawn isn't static. Our switches were at E-7, J-9 and G-10, the Rune of Release popped at H-8.--Russta 21:25, 17 August 2006 (EDT) ---- I've done this assault 40+ times the Rune of Release has been at H-8 every time. Also something to note the assault give you 30 minutes, and in all the time I've done it never got the 10 min warning, very easy assault but widescan is a must. ---- After doing this one about 4 times, the rune has always spawned at H-8 for us. Can anyone confirm a different location? Also, our red mage has gotten aggro a few times and has always managed to get away and lose aggro. We all sub thf now to outrun and never perform aggressive actions, so perhaps you need to have nonzero hate in order to get drawn in? --Aurikasura 20:23, 24 August 2006 (EDT) ---- Done it 2 more times, still only seen the rune spawn at H-8. Also, my rdm friend had a Dahak draw him in, but I was able to outrun one again (see image at http://img169.imageshack.us/img169/87/outruncn3.png for proof). Perhaps they only draw you in if you run to a location they can't reach? --Aurikasura 17:21, 26 August 2006 (EDT) ---- I agree 100% with Aurik's explanation, "Maybe Tarutaru are more tasty?" --Ichthyos 17:32, 26 August 2006 (EDT) 90+ Testimonials Easy bst trio.. (lvl 90) .. killed all three dahaks.. hit switch.. very fast and easy :o dahak can still do enough damage to put you in red health if you get hit by body slam while running around looking for switches.. but jugs can solo for the most part Jado818 08:45, January 21, 2011 (UTC) 90 BLU/NIN, BST/NIN, WHM/RDM (me), and SMN/RDM (dual-box): We checked lamps from top to bottom. We left the dual-box at the first one, put Lucky Lulush on a dragon, and found the other lamps. We had two deaths due to Dahak "fun", but we were able to hit all the lamps in a timely fashion. As WHM, I avoided aggro, not being as bold as my BLU and BST counterparts. Widescan came in very handy for keeping tabs on the Dahaks. We took the dual-box to the Rune and got out of there! A very fun assault. Cumaea 17:14, September 11, 2011 (UTC) just a bit of a warning, don't attempt this solo. I know it should be obvious, but you will need a minimum of 3 people, despite being able to enter solo now. I went in as 117 ilvl 99 warrior, killed all the dahaks, but there is no way to simultaneously press all 3 switches by yourself (i was testing to see if they modified anything when they changed the minimum group size of assaults). The switches stay on quite a while, a good minute or so, but you can't hit all 3 in a minute, not even with +25 movement speed, which is what i was using. maybe a set of 3 powder boots could do it...but I would not attempt it without 3 people or just two other alt accounts, it's just a waste of a tag otherwise.--Hakrev (talk) 05:54, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Cleared this solo as 99 THF. First cleared the Dahaks while scouting all switch locations. Then used Flee and 2 pairs of Powder Boots to hit the 3 switches, which was done in under 2 minutes. The switches stay on for 3 minutes once hit, as per the main article. Veydal (talk) 05:46, November 30, 2014 (UTC)